Bubbles
by ChibiHarika
Summary: Seto compares himself to a bubble.Yaoi.Hints of SetoYami.Also posted up on mm.org.


Bubbles  
  
~A/N~  
  
I think its very sweet.Though,i say the word 'Bubbles' *way* to much.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Yaoi.Seto/Yami.Part of it is in Seto's P.O.V.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though i wish every night i could be held by Yami or Seto.  
  
Summary: A fic. about Seto,he is comparing himself to bubbles.Hint of SetoxYami.Yaoi.  
  
------  
  
"Seto?",Mokuba pokes his head through the door."I got the bathtub ready for you."  
  
Seto stopped typing on his laptop and smiled slightly at his brother."Thank you Mokuba.I'll be out in a sec.",he replied.  
  
Mokuba nodded and went out the door.Seto went back to reprogramming the virtual game.After his so-called workers messed with the game,he had to start all over from scratch.He was almost done with progamming the monsters that you will have to destroy,but decided to up a bit and added the three egyptian god monsters at the end of the duel instead of the F.G.D.He did a whole new plot and added a new sacrifice-a-person-in-the-game-ritual for them.He did most of this and looked at the clock,  
  
2:24.Damn.He had been reprogramming the game for so long,he failed to notice that it was way too late.He wanted to take sleep,as he was exhasted with all this fustration in his work.He then remembered that Mokuba had set a bath for him.He knew it would be freezing cold at this point.But did not want to waste the water his brother took the time to prepare.He saved his work and shut down his laptop.  
  
#Seto's P.O.V.#  
  
I opened the door to my bathroom to find something,or somebody,blocking its way from opening fully.I looked down tiredly to find my little brother sleeping on the floor.I guessed he must have been waiting for me to take a bath before he slept,but instead fell asleep on the rug.I smiled fondly at him before i bent down and picked him up.I walked to his room and gently layed him down on his bed.Silly boy.I ruffled his hair and pulled the blanket up to his chin.I bent down to kiss him lightly on the forehead and left the room quietly.  
  
After undressing,i stood in front of the bath looking at it.It was still and quiet,not one drop of water moving.Everything was quiet.The house,or should i say mansion,was quiet.It was eerie and disturbing.Never had it been this quiet,this...depressing.I shudder slightly at the dark way i thought about my home.  
  
I placed my finger on the surface of the water and brought it back immediately.Damn,it was cold!But then i thought of Mokuba,and i slowly dipped my body into the ice cold water.After a minute or so,i thought my body was going to become a popsicle,but later got use to it.I sigh deeply.To make this bath a little bit more comfortable,i placed a fizz ball into the cold water.I immediately felt the little bubbles come to surface.I look at them.Everywhere the bubbles came to the surface,and after shining brilliantly in the light,it pops out of existance only to find where it use to be,replaced by another bubble.I thought about this.  
  
I was looking at a specific bubble who was larger than the others.It was the color blue,mostly due to the blue lighting i have in this room.I knew the bubble was cold,just as the water.It was away from the other bubbles,and as i move my hand underneath the water,all the bubles moved away from this blue one.Who shined more beautiful than the others,who was as cold as ice.It seem to stay there,not popping out of existance as the others.I then thought how much of the bubble was similar to me.I know it sounds silly,to be comparing myself to a mere bubble.BVut this bubble just never stop reminding me of myself.I shine,just as it.Brilliantly,just as it.The top,the best there is,just as it. .......Cold,...just as it. ........Alone,...just as it. Why do i feel so depressed all of the sudden?Im always alone.I want to be.I don't want Yugi and his fanclub to come by and give me a friendship speech,and much likely don't want them to be my friends.Especially that annoying girl with the short brown hair.I always despised her.  
  
I actually hate all of them.Them...them and their loyalty to each other.They cast me out as a cold heartless bastard.Maybe i am,or maybe i already know.That's one more this we have in common little blue bubble,we'r heartless,hollow,just...empty.While the other bubbles give you a tingly feeling if you go under and place your finger inside it's gleaming shell.While you,Little Blue...gives a cold chill,that makes you shudder with depression and coldness.  
  
#Normal P.O.V.#  
  
Seto sighed deeply again and noticed another big bubble gleaming brilliantly as Little Blue.He was puzzled by its color,but noticed how it reminded him of a certain tri-head.  
  
Crimson...  
  
That's right.The brilliant bubble was crimson,the color of the eyes of Yami,the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.Seto stared at it,making no movement to pop it away out of existance just as the others.  
  
He just stared,then in a cold,raspy voice,he whispered,"See how you torture me Yami? Do you see how much it hurts me everytime i see you,or think of you? To know that you will never love me as i wish,as i hope.I put on a mask of coldness for you,to show no emotions,to show no emotions for you.Don't you see why i always want to have a duel for you everytime i get a chance?Just to hear your voice,to see your triumphant smirk,to stare at your flawless features,at your serene face,and to gaze at your intense crimson eyes."  
  
The crimson bubble advanced on Little Blue and they became one,violet.Seto stared at it.A small little bubble,looking innocent floated around as if dancing,or taunting.  
  
After the bath,which Seto didn't drain,he got dressed and kept on thinking about those bubbles.How mysterious their movements were.But why did he care?It had nothing to do with him,or so he thought.For the rest of the night,he slept,a little restless,but still slept.  
  
That morning,Seto slept in.Mokuba peeked to see his brother fast asleep,and didn't want to wake him.He was glad he was finally getting the rest he deserves,and needs.He smiled and closed the door gently.  
  
Seto woke up.And wondered how long he has slept.He looked at the digital clock on top of his nightstand and ir read 12:05.His eyes widened at how much time he overslept,but his eyes soon turned to its normal size as he soon realized he had done all of today's work last night.He got dressed into proper clothes,groomed himself,and was slightly puzzled at what he saw in his bathtub,but left it alone.He went downstairs to see Mokuba eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning Seto!",greeted Mokuba cheerfully."Had a good night's sleep?",he asked hoping for the answers he hoped to recieve.  
  
"Yes,i say i rather did.",Seto replied and poured him a glass of lemonade,the pulp swimming around everywhere in it.(Does this give you a hint on what i want?*Licks lips* Mmm...)  
  
*Ding* *Dong*  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!",yelled Mokuba before Seto could say anything.  
  
Mokuba opened the door and was a bit surprised at who he was at the door.  
  
"Hello Mokuba.Is your brother home?"  
  
"Seto!",Mokuba called out and ran into the kitchen."Someone's here to see you.",Mokuba said and grinned,widely.  
  
Seto was a little bit uncomfortable with his brother grinning like that,and a visitor,he rarely gets any.  
  
He walked to the front door to see who he thought would be the last person he ever thought he would see at his front door.  
  
"Yami?",he said.His cold exterior showing,Mokuba's grin faded just a bit.  
  
"Seto...Can i talk to you?",Yami asked a bit uncertain.His usual strong confident voice was soft and gentle,yet a bit frightened.At what? Seto didn't know at all.Then,Seto realized that Yami had addressed him as Seto.His eyes softened and he stepped aside.  
  
"Sure.I would like to talk to you as well."  
  
~In a certain CEO's bathtub shined a big violet bubble with a little innocent bubble grinning,*ahem* i meant shining with it,and the once cold bubble,turned soft and loving.And the bubbles starts to float towards it...~  
  
------  
  
~A/N~  
  
What do you think? Send me a review. I think it leads to a good sequel,don't you? Send me 10 reviews,and i'll make it happen.*Wink* ^_~*  
  
R+R!  
  
Harika Huynh  
  
Started typing this fic. on 1/28/04 7:37 p.m.  
  
Finished typing this fic. on 1/28/04 9:47 p.m.  
  
Posted this fic. on 1/28/04 9:48 p.m. 


End file.
